Dragons and Things Wiki
Welcome to the Dragons and Things Wiki This is a wiki dedicated to all things Dragons and Things! WARNING: This wiki is NOT as spoiler free zone! THIS SITE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Access all information about the first 37 episodes of Dragons and Stuff here: [https://dragonsandstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons_and_Stuff_Wiki The Official "Dragons and Stuff" Wiki] Episode Guide * Click here for a guide to Dragons and Things Episodes. * Click here for a guide to Dragons and Stuff Episodes, plus Sidetracked adventures, Brick Time with Krag and EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems. About Dragons and Things, is an actual play homebrew Pathfinder adventure, created by Jim Rodehaver and Adam Rady, and based loosely on the characters from the web series that they wrote and directed, respectively, called Walking In Circles. The WIC characters first starred in Dragons and Stuff, from March 3rd, 2017 through January 19th, 2018, live through Facebook and eventually Twitch, every Friday night at 6pm PST, with Video-On-Demand episodes available through YouTube. The series underwent several behind-the-scenes changes and challenges in January 2018 and the story line was able to be preserved under the new moniker Dragons and Things, which continues to broadcast live, exclusively on Twitch, every Friday at 6pm PST. Most episodes are enhanced with music and soundsets from Syrinscape to add an extra level of immersion and excitement. Plot Outline This is the tale of Krag the barbarian and his band of fellow adventurers, roving far and wide in search of glory, treasure, and renown. These heroes-for-hire work in the town of Trapsborough, protecting the common folk from all manner of nightmare monsters, bloodthirsty bandits, and corrupt magic. However, while exploring an ancient temple in the marshes south of town, Krag inadvertently unleashes an ancient and volatile spirit named Woe. This sets into motion a prophecy that will either spell doom or bring salvation to the realm. Now the heroes must race to learn everything they can about the prophecy that will ultimately decide whether they are the heroes or the villains in this epic tale of Dragons and Stuff. Main Cast The list below contains those that have been credited within the show's title sequence. * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3314423/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Diana Restrepo] as Alex/Celestia/Sabine/Neriti * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5225431/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm Ben Burch] as Sir Quigley * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4025006/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Ashley Seal] as Leera/K'eera * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4541216/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Eric Radic] as Krag * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ Adam Rady] as Markus/Hunter * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ James Rodehaver] as Evil Jim Jam Guest Stars The list below are any guest stars who have made one or more appearances as a guest player character. * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4654043/ Michael Rodehaver] as Vander Ashtinoff * [http://swordplayla.com/instructors.shtml Adam Conn] as Kimbulton * [https://www.jamiemills.net/ Jamie Mills] as Clairet Loralyn Frankie * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1321331/ Jared Hoy] as Mug * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3441819/ Jack Conway] as Ret * [https://www.facebook.com/jordan.callarman Jordan Caves Callarman] as Danton Fortescue NPC's * Abagail DuFount * Ale * Amberlee Smitherson * Amy Ulfur * Arthur Sixx * Ash * Brother Herman York * Bruce & Stanley * Cadwell Spoltane * Caleb Lowe * Carl the Bartender * Daralaxitran * Governor Davis Chantwell * Desmond Thrand * Donahue Granger * Drift * Dwindle * Earl Cabbot * Eligese - The Ice Hag * Ennau Willowithins * The Fifth Priest of Woe * Gwyn Sixx * High Aegis Bolaron * Horatio Swan * Sheriff Jass Graham * Jibbets * Johan Mendeleve * Jonathan * Keeper Brian Forten * Kord The Silver Eye * Lewis * Lord DuFount * Madnick Modelle * Maizy Dunn * Miriam * Mr. Jones * Mortifor * Nick Farroway * Olivia Lowe * Olwin Harrell * Polarna - The Ice Hag * Quinn * The Red Shields * Sarge * Shelly Winters * Simon Yabbit * Sir Gerold * The Sixxers * Squire Horace * Stanford Loremire * Stubs * Therenell - The Storm Hag * Tim (The Town Drunk) * Todd, Dodd, Odd & Rod * Trevor Sixx * Walter Stope * Yessendra Places * Anderley * The Black Boar Inn * Cadwell's Curious Potions & Elixers * The Church of Percival * Dormyn’s Ford * Embry * The Guilty Goblet * The House of the Cleansing Flame * The Mouse & Moth Inn * Mountain Fortress of Lunai * The Naiad * Swiftwinds Trading Company * Thaspear * The Tomb of The Fifth Priest of Woe * Trapsborough * Trapsborough Forge * Trapsborough General Goods * Windscourge Wastes * Zizzuras Creatures * Bloodbrush * Bandits - Soaring Soldiers * Choker * Cloaker * Crow (Swarm) * Grimstalker * Ice Trolls * Winter Wolves * Yeti * Deities * Arrander - The Purifier * Lasture - The Dreamer * Lunai * Morquet * Percival - Shepherd of the Dead * Serene * Woe Things * The Long Winter * The Dreams of Lasture Stuff * Amulet of Mighty Fists * The Animus of Woe * The Blade of Woe * The Boatman's Copper * Book of Mirrored Pages * Boots of Springing and Striding * The Box * Circlet of Passivity * Cold Iron Dagger * The Codex of Woe * Dagger of Fickle Fortune * Eagle's Splendor (Potion) * The Eye of Azafram * Faithful Lantern * Gloves of the Shortened Path * Harper's Pin * Incense of Prayer * Low Light Vision Glasses * Oil of Bless Weapon * Oil of Magic Weapon * Oil of Taggit * Pearl of Power * Quarterstaff - From Fifth Priest of Woe * Ring of Freedom of Movement * Ring of Natural Armor * Ring of Sustenance * Rope of the Lost Milleret * Runestone * Scroll of Portalis * Shocking Short Sword * Silversheen * The Spirit of Woe * Swiftwinds Tracking Stones * Ticatam's Paw * Thunderstones * Troll Oil Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors Squire Quigley is guided by the wisdom of a book known as Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors (Alphabetical). You will find numerous entries about people, places and monsters encountered in and around Trapsborough, along with many other "pearls of wisdom" from the perspective of Sir Gerold, himself. Additional Shows on Dragons and Things Network *'Bedlam and Discord' *'Board Game Show' Contact/Social Media Visit YouTube for episodes of Dragons and Stuff, including all of their one-shot adventures, plus don't miss the adventures of Dragons and Things. Follow the continuing adventure of the Dragons and Stuff team with VOD shows of Dragons and Things, and watch live on Twitch every Friday night at 6pm PST. Also, be sure to check out news, announcements, behind the scenes photos and more on Twitter, Instagram or Facebook. Plus be sure to check out the adventures of Lego Krag and friends and watch episodes of Brick Time with Krag. Love the shirts you see worn by the cast? Well then check out their Walking In Circles Apparel Shop, for all of their fantastic gear. Finally, be sure to see the origins of Krag, Markus, Alex and Squire Quigley in the greatest medieval fantasy comedy adventure of all time, Walking In Circles. Want another season of Walking in Circles? You can be part of the effort to make that happen! Just sign up to help renew Walking In Circles for another season Infobox Data Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse